1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an operating device and an image formation device.
This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-260022 filed on Nov. 29, 2011, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, it is necessary to push a space key when characters which are input using a keyboard are converted into Kanji characters under Japanese input environment. At this time, an inputting error due to the space key and the key disposed around the space key being simultaneously pushed may occur. In this case, generally, the character which is mistakenly input is erased by pushing a delete key or a back space key.
For example, in a generally-known technique, in a case where, an inputting error is found in the character string displayed after keyboard-input characters are converted into Kanji characters, the character string, which is converted into Kanji characters, is returned to original kana-character string (Japanese syllabary characters, the character string before Kanji-character conversion) by pushing a back space key; simultaneously, one character, which is at the end of the kana-character string, is erased.
The more the number of occurrences of the above-described inputting error due to a plurality of keys being pushed at the same time, the less the keyboard is downsized (as such a keyboard, for example, a hard keyboard and a software keyboard are used). Consequently, in the method of erasing mistakenly-input character by simply pushing a delete key or the like, an erase operation is frequently carried out, and this method causes a user to feel vexatiousness.
Additionally, in the aforementioned technique, it is not determined whether or not incorrect input occurs at the primal Kanji-character conversion when keyboard-input characters are converted into Kanji characters; when the user perceives the incorrect input and pushes a back space key, the technique is utilized. For this reason, since an operation of pushing the back space key is necessary, an operation step is not eliminated, user's vexatiousness still cannot be solved.